The Other Potter
by ilyx54321
Summary: kay well.. Harry Potter meets his sister as he starts his second year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy.. this is a rewrite to HarryPotter and the Chamber of Secrets with new charcters and fun new supprises! ENJOY :] uhm im not all to good
1. The Other Potter

The Other Potter.. chapter one

Harry Potter woke to the gentle pitter patter of rain splashing on the windows. He had a weird feeling he was being watched. He looked around his room and gasped. There was a girl sitting on his dresser with long black hair, piercing green eyes, and a lighting shaped scar on her forehead. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Who am I? Don't you see the resemblance?" the girl asked.

"Err no not really, but you haven't answered me. Who are you?"

"I am Madeleine Potter. My name is spelled M-a-d-e-l-i-n-e but pronounced mad-a-lyn. I came here to find you, Harry. It's probably hard for you to believe but I am your sister. After Voldemort killed our parents I was sent to a muggle orphanage. I got my letter this year. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I really wanted to meet you, to meet my brother."

"Hold up. You say you're Madeleine _Potter_?" Harry asked.

"I prefer Maddie. But yes, yes I am." The girl said.

"But I... Mum and Dad... Voldemort... You can't be... I can't have..." Harry was at a loss for words. His eyes were rapidly searching the girls face.

"A sister?" The girl looked hurt. She finally looked down and said, "How can you explain the scar? I thought I was you sister. Dumbledore told me. He said I have a brother, Harry Potter; he lives at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining Surry. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I bothered you." She turned to the window but before she did Harry saw a glistening tear roll down her cheek.

"Wait!" Harry couldn't control his feelings. He felt connected to this girl. Like a sister, as she said. "You say you're a Potter and I see your scar. You have black hair and green eyes. I see the resemblance. I just didn't think I could have a sister."

"No one knew about me. They kept me hushed up. You were one, but I was 11 weeks old. They thought I died. But Mum put me wrapped in a blanket under the bed. She was reaching to hide you next to me when Voldemort entered. She turned to fight him. Then there was a blinding green light. She gave up her life to save us. Well we are both protected by love. So Voldemort found me and preformed the killing curse. It back fired, same as it did to you. He then turned and preformed the curse on you. It back fired again. That's how he lost all his power. Both of us combined." The girl paused and stared at Harry, "You went to the Dursleys and I was found 1 week later by our neighbor Ms. May. She got married and couldn't keep me any longer so she sent me off to an orphanage. Well Harry this is all a shock to you. I don't expect you to believe me. It's okay if you don't."

She turned towards the window getting ready to leave when Harry said, "Now where do you think you're going? I won't let my sister go out into the cold night. You're just going to have to stay here."

The girl turned with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Harry."


	2. Meeting the Dursleys

**Meeting the Dursleys.. Chapter two**

The next morning Harry woke to find Madeleine looking at him. "Good morning Harry!" she exclaimed. "How was your sleep?"

"Very good. And yours?" Harry yawned.

"Alright. Thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Well I'm not about to let my little sister go out on her own and alone." Harry remarked and Madeleine grinned. "Ready to go down stairs? Let me warn you the Dursleys are not the nicest people."

Harry and Madeleine walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia, this is my sister Madeleine. She came here last night." "I prefer to be called Maddie but I'm very pleased to meet you ma'am." Madeleine said with a curtsey

"What a charming little girl!" Aunt Petunia squealed. "Vernon! Come in here and meet our niece."

"NIECE!?" a loud voice boomed from the den. "PETUNIA ARE YOU CRAZY WE DON'T HAVE A NIECE! WHAT HAS THAT BOY DONE TO YOU THIS TIME?!" Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen and saw a girl with a wide smile and piercing green eyes, "Uncle Vernon this is my sister, Madeleine Potter. She showed up here last night and I wanted to introduce you." Harry explained. "How do you do, sir. My names Madeleine but I prefer to be called Maddie. This is quite a lovely home you have here."

"Why this is a dashing young lady. Ah I see the family resemblance. Black hair, green eyes, scar. You look like almost like twins." Uncle Vernon boomed. Harry and Madeleine left the kitchen and went into the living room. Harry turned and gaped at her. "How did you do that? They were totally impressed by you! Charming little girl? Dashing young lady? Wow! That was brilliant. Just brilliant."

"There are obviously some things you don't know oh great Boy Who Lived. The Dursleys always wanted a girl to be Dudley's sister but Dudley didn't want one and they didn't want to upset wittle duddykins! They are obviously pleased! HA! And you think you know all about these muggles." Madeleine smiled teasingly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. This girl was brilliant. Then Harry realized he wanted to ask Madeleine something. "Madeleine, are you starting first year or second year?" Madeleine pulled out a letter, "I've already told you though, Harry."

HOGWARTS SCHOOl

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry was still wondering about what year she was starting when she took out another piece of paper and stuck it under his nose. Harry read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black for day wear)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter clock (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_The entire Lockheart collection_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE

NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS

When Harry looked up Maddie looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Do you know how to get these things? And where? I'm going to fail school! I don't know anything about the wizarding world! AND I don't have any friends! How is there a platform nine and three quarters when there is only a nine or ten! And what about owls! I don't have an owl! How am I to send my reply! AND I have no money! I'm BROKE! POOR! Oh I should just forget it I'll never get along at Hogwarts!"

"Yes I do know where to get this. Diagon Alley. You're not going to fail. You'll make friends. You get to platform nine and three quarters by walking through the wall. You can use my owl to send your reply. And we have money. Mum and Dad left us money in Gringotts the Wizarding Bank. And you'll get along just fine." Harry said.

"Okay Harry, if you say so," She gave a weak grin.

"MADELEINE DEAR, HARRY, COME INTO THE KITCHEN FOR BREAKFAST!" they heard Aunt Petunia yell. They walked into the kitchen and saw Dudley with his five chins sitting at the table already eating pancakes. Dudley gasped and stared at Maddie. "How do you do. My name is Maddie. Uh hope your enjoying your pancakes." She was trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
